


coups&councils

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Hala's on the brink of civil war; Sinara would still rather go sleep than attend yet another meeting.





	coups&councils

Sinara slipped into the room and took her position a few steps behind Kasius’ chair just in time before the Emperor entered.

Kasius shot her a quick smile before turning his attention to his father. He looked about as exhausted as Sinara felt; clearly his strategy meetings had left as little downtime as her training of the new recruits.

She did her best to listen to the discussion about how they ought to proceed but had to focus on seeming alert so much she missed at least half. Kasius would have to fill her in later.

She jealously watched him lift the cup to his lips. With him sipping his coffee, he probably was actually following. And even if he wasn’t...

Sinara was a little more concerned with the odd looks Faulnak kept shooting him. Surely even the pain in the ass heir to the throne knew better than to start some scheme against his brother while they were on the edge of civil war?

But then, restraint was not something anyone in that family could claim to have, and rebels might be a welcome scapegoat for an untimely death.

She added that to her growing list of concerns and tried her best to catch some more of the discussion.

That she hadn’t slept in over thirty hours was beginning to catch up with her. That she hadn’t so much as sat down all day wasn’t helping matters.

When they finally could leave, she made a grab for Kasius’ nearly empty mug. He handed it to a servant clearing the table instead.

“You don’t want to drink that,”he told her, offering her his arm. A habit she shouldn’t have allowed to form, really.

She scowled but tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow anyway.“I wouldn’t have cared it’s cold. I’m ready to drop.”

“It’s not that it was cold.” He sighed as they walked down the corridor, rubbing at his temple with his free hand.“Faulnak, our genius general, thought it funny to switch the sugar for salt.”

“But you drank -”

“Well, yes. I thought it might psych him out.”

She snorted. By the look on Faulnak’s face, it had worked.

“Still could’ve done with the caffeine,”she lamented.

“Sleep’ll do us better.” He scrutinised her face.“Have you eaten?”

She shook her head and he typed a quick message into his communicator.

A platter of sandwiches and steaming mugs of tea awaited them in his chambers.

He brought her up to speed on the new battle plans as they ate - it took him about five minutes to sum up what his father had rambled about for close to two hours - and then they finally could retreat to bed. Until the next crisis would demand their attention, at least.

“I do have to get back at him somehow,”Kasius said, his fingers brushing through Sinara’s hair.“That coffee was dreadful.”

She didn’t lift her head from his chest, too tired to tell him off for indulging his brother’s childish tendencies by responding in kind. Besides, Faulnak did deserve it.“You could do nothing.”

He scoffed at that.“And let him get away with it? No, I’ll -”

“He’ll expect you to do something.” She barely suppressed a yawn.“He’ll be waiting for it. Until you do something -”

“He’ll watch his back at every step,”Kasius said, catching on.“He’ll get paranoid and stressed and I don’t even have to lift a finger.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.“This is why I love you.”

She was too tired to tell him off for saying such things, too. So she just snuggled closer into his side and went to sleep.


End file.
